


Parting Gifts

by cnomad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is leaving for Heaven and Sam has nothing else to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and finally decided to post it on AO3.

“I have to go back,” Cas said.

His voice was deep and calm and loud. There was a power behind those words — honest and true, they rang with a clarity that the human tongue could so rarely wrap around. It was the closest Sam would ever get to hearing Castiel’s true voice; he could feel the very essence of his soul vibrate from the sound, the vast, overwhelming strength that seemed to resonate from Cas’s words. 

And yet there was a vulnerability to it all. A gentleness that caught on the tail end of the sentence, smoothing the words so that they nudged softly against Sam’s heart, tugging at him to hear what Cas couldn’t say. That for all that he was certain, he was scared. He watched as the angel — who in that moment was so very inhuman — stared at Dean, who stood shockingly still staring straight back. Neither of them moved to go to the other, too locked in their own fears. 

And Sam knew that it would take time to heal such wounds. Dean would need time and space and silence to fill with inane chatter about pies and breasts and music. And Sam would be there for him. He would listen and laugh and wait, patiently as he always did, until the time came that he could reach out and curl his fingers around his brother’s shoulder and feel Dean relax into the touch. 

But there was no time to give Cas, no hours to spend on driving aimlessly down the road, no days to waste in motels watching TV. There was only now and then but a moment before he would flap his wings and disappear, perhaps forever this time for none of them could know what would await the angel back in Heaven. And so Sam spared a glance towards his brother, whose face was so coldly blank, before he stepped forward towards the angel with his arms spread wide. He let his arms curl around Cas, pulling the vessel close to his body and wondering, briefly, if Cas’s true form could feel this too. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of the angel’s head, feeling Jimmy Novak’s fluffy brown hair cushion around his jawline. And for a moment they stayed like that, the angel frozen still, his gaze more than likely still locked with Dean’s but Sam held on nonetheless. 

Perhaps it was not enough. A hug was just a hug, but after all that had been lost and sacrificed to the world, it was all that Sam had left to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
